


Run away

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: When y/n was kidnapped from earth as a teenager she was sold as a slave, her owner, Yondu a Ravengers captain. After many years she runs away from the clan and the Centurian decides to go find her and find out why.





	Run away

Ten years he had protected her, cared for her and for what for her to just up and leave. He had saved her from what most likely would have have ended in a life as a pleasure slave only for her to steal one of his ships in the middle of the night and go. "Where are the coordinates of the ship?" he demanded from one of his crew members. "They are not coming up sir." Kraglin said and Yondu gave a scowl. She was smart she had disabled the GPS tracker on the ship. Licking his teeth he stood and marched to his room. Slamming the door shut he looked over the room to see her things layed about. She had only taken a few belongings and a small platinum orb they had swiped from their last salvage. The item was worth at least three thousand credits and it made his temper flare more to know she had stole from him. Seeing the picture of him and her on his desk he gave a loud roar and threw the desk across the room. He tried to think of what would make her want to go. Why would she leave him? Had he done something wrong? Gritting his teeth he sat on the bed that just last night he had held her beneath him as they made love. Never before had he shown any woman love. She had been the one to tame his wild ways, end his whoring around. He would have done anything for her if she only asked. Letting out angry huffs of air he sat up and made his way back into the crews area. "I want her found. Ten thousand Credits to anyone that can tell me her location. They ain't to touch her, she's mine!" He growled.

Walking around her small home y/n gave a sigh at the long day it had been. It had been so much easier when she was stealing and living with Yondu. He had made sure she never had to work too hard. That she didn't want for anything. Feeling an ache in her heart she tried to regain her composure. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to finish folding the load of laundry and go to bed. Going into her bed room carried the basket on her hip with one hand as she reached up to flick on the light with the other. As soon as the light turned on she was shoved against the wall and held their by a hand on her throat. Looking she felt her heart stop as she saw bright red eyes staring at her. "You thought you could get away from me girl! That I wouldn't find you? I gave you everything and you just steal from me and leave without a word! I loved you!" Yondu yelled. Seeing his eyes get brighter and the fin on the top of his head glow y/n felt as a tear rolled down her cheek. When the man saw her crying he tried with all his might to hold his composure but gave a loud roar as he dropped her to the ground and turned away, rubbing his hand over his face. Turning around he looked to see her sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest and her hands covering her face as she cried. "Look at me." he said as he moved over to knell in front of her. When she didn't move her hands he grabbed her wrists and pulled them away with one hand while he gripped her jaw with the other. Looking into her bright e/c eyes he sighed "Why?" he asked but she didn't answer. "WHY?!" he yelled making her flinch. "I..." she started but was cut off by the sound of crying. Snapping his head in the direction of the crying Yondu looked back to her before standing and marching in the way of the cry. Down the hall from her room he opened a door that the crying was coming from. She was quickly standing and running towards him as he made his way into the room. Walking over to the crib he saw there to be a baby inside. He stood in shock as he stared down at the pale blue baby. He didn't move a muscle as y/n hurried over and lifted the crying baby into her arms. Knotting his brows he watched as she held the baby to her breast and tried to comfort it. He felt like he couldn't breath. Before he could say a word he fell to the floor, "YONDU?!" she screamed. 

Waking up Yondu groaned and looked around him. He saw he was laying on a bed and looking beside him he saw y/n sitting with her legs crossed under her as she held the child in her arms. He listened to her hum a soft tune and watched the child's tiny hand tug at her hair. Sitting up he moved over to them and stared down the small baby. "Is it..." "If you ask me if he is yours I will punch you in the face." she said interrupting him. "Well how am I supposed to kno..." He said and she furrowed her brows and glared at him. "He's BLUE!" she growled. Hearing a cry come from the little boy they both stopped their arguing and looked down at him. "Shhh, It's alright baby, mommy's sorry." she cooed, giving a small shake of her arms to rock the child. Swallowing the growing lump in his throat Yondu moved his shaking hand to rub through the boys black hair. Looking the child over for the first time he saw him to be a pale blue with the same eye color as his mothers. His hair was a jet black and the softest thing the Captain had ever touched. He wore a green jumper with little spaceships on it. "He's beautiful." Yondu said in a shaky voice as he looked at his son. "Is that why you left?" he asked in a soft voice and saw her nod. "Why?..." he went to ask but she again interrupted him, "Do you want to hold him?" she asked and his eyes went wide. Before he could respond she was moving the child into his arms. He was stiff as a board at first but then relaxed when the little boy cuddled into his chest.

Y/n watched as the two looked at each other with wonder clear on their faces. "What's his name?" Yondu asked without breaking his gaze from the boy. "Kane." Y/n responded with a soft smile. "Little Kane." The male said making the baby smile up at him and wrap his hand around his finger. When Kane gave a yawn and closed his eyes y/n motioned for Yondu to follow her. Once the two had laid their son back in his crib he followed her into what he guessed was a kitchen. 

Y/n had fixed them both a cup of a brown drink she told him was tea. Sitting at the table no one said anything for a moment. "Were you ever going to tell me?" He asked in a sad voice making her look up for her tea. "One day yes." She sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me you were pregnant? Why just leave in the middle of the night?" He said shaking his head and gripping his cup tighter. "I didn't think you wanted children... I was afraid you would make me end the pregnancy. I was already three months pregnant when I left and I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it from you for much longer so I left. I came back to Earth to raise our son the only way I knew how...." She said in a whisper and this is when he looked up at her. "He don't belong here. He ain't human y/n." He growled and she again felt tears roll down her cheeks. "What was I supposed to do Yondu? If I would have went to any other planet and they would have seen the brand on my arm they would have put me back into slavery and most likely did the same thing to Kane as they did to you. I don't want that for him..." "And you think I do? I don't want my boy to grow up fighting for his life. He ain't gonna be nobody's slave and neither are you. I promised to take care of you and that's what I'm going to do. You're my girl and that's my son. I'm going to take care of my family." He said as he pulled her over and into his lap. 

Lifting her chin he looked into her eyes. "I need you to trust me again baby. I ain't never lied to you. Ain't never hurt you." He told her and she chuckled, "you said you were going to eat me." She said and he gave a huff. "I was being funny." He said with a roll of his eyes. "I love you. You're coming home with me." he said as he stroked the side of her cheek with his thumb. "What are we supposed to do about Kane? They crew ain't..." she said but saw his eyes flash a brighter red. "I don't give a damn what they crew thinks. That's my ship, I'm the captain. I make the rules. The same goes for him as it went for you. They don't touch either of ya." he said and she smiled "You are so possessive." she giggled and he smiled showing off his sharp teeth. "No i'm territorial." he growled as he cupped the back of her head and pushed his lips to hers. Grabbing her ass he heard her gasp and used the opportunity to roll his tongue into her mouth. When he could no longer take the tightness of his pants he stood from the chair and carried her into her room. Kneeling on the bed he held her ass with one hand while he pulled her shirt over her head with the other. Looking down at her he gave an animalistic growl at the Red bra she was wearing. Unhooking the metal claps he laid her on her back and pulled the material down her arms, revealing her bare breast to him. Licking his lips he leaned down to capture one of the nipples into his mouth. Biting gently he rubbed his hands down to her pants and pulled them off along with her panties. Son she was completely naked under him. "Just how I like ya." he smirked and felt as she smacked his chest. Leaning back up he quickly shed his own clothing, dropping it to the floor with hers. When y/n caught sight of his hard cock she couldn't help but whimper in need. The first time they had sex she had been scared to death of the huge blue member that seemed to be ribbed but now she was withering in anticipation.

Seeing this Yondu smirked, "Miss me baby?" he asked. Leaning up she grabbed hold of his shoulders and pulled him back down on top of her. Claiming her lips again he groaned and growled into her mouth when he felt her small hands wrap around his cock. Stroking the velvet flesh she was surprised when he snatched her hands away and slammed them down beside her head. "Uh uh. You were a bad girl, running away from me and now i'm going to punish ya for it." he said in a deep voice sending shivers down her spine. Grabbing his belt from the floor she trembled for a moment until he looped it through her headboard and then around her wrists binding her to the bed. Pulling on it to make sure she wasn't going anywhere he smiled that fox grin she loved. Rubbing his hands down her sides he kissed at the mounds of her breasts but not once did he touch her nipples. Kissing at her hip bones he heard her whine in want. Looking at her sex he growled, running his finger up her slit he felt her slick cover his finger. "Already wet for me. Such a naughty girl." When her hips bucked he smacked the side of her leg making her cry out. Without warning he shoved one of his fingers into her heat and her back arched off the bed. Smiling he pumped first one then two fingers into her. Leaning down he licked at the sensitive bundle of nerves he had found the first time they had sex. Hearing her moan he pushed a third finger into her hole and she cried out as she stretched around his digits. "Oh God! Yondu! I'm gonna..." she gasped but he cut her off. "Don't you dare cum. Not till I say you can." he said and heard her groan out. Pumping his fingers in and out of her he felt her trying to pull her hands out of the belt and smacked her leg again. 

Removing his fingers from her she whimpered at the loss of his touch but felt as he climbed back up her body. Pushing his lips to hers he gave no warning before shoving his length into her. Even though he had fucked her with four of his fingers just before she still had to stretch to accommodate his wide girth. Giving her time to adjust he kissed her neck and chest. Slowly pulling out of her he gave a grunt as he thrusted back inside. Again and again he thrusted into her. She was begging him now for release, the ribbed sides of his cock too much. Balancing himself on one of his forearms he reached up with his other hand to free her hands. Instantly he felt her fingers gripping at his back. Rolling his hips into hers he growled out when her nails scratched down his back. Feeling his cock twitch and his climax coming he picked up speed. Soon he was slamming into her. Burying his face into her neck he bit at her ear and licked at her neck, "Cum." he groaned and she wasted no time in following her captains orders. She screamed his name as her pussy milked his cock sending him into his own orgasm. Pushing into her till his balls rested against her ass he filled her with his cum. "Mmmm, ahh good girl." he grunted. When he had emptied himself he leaned back to look at her. She had her eyes lidded and purple hickies covering her neck and chest. Smiling he gently pulled out of her, hearing her whimper at how sensitive and sore she was. Kissing her lips he rolled to lay beside her on the bed. Puling the covers up over them both he pulled her into his arms, letting her head lay on his chest. "Don't ever leave me again darling. I don't think I would be able to live through loosing you again." he told her, placing a soft kiss to her head. "I love you Yondu." she whispered in her sleepy voice. Smiling he rubbed her back, "I love you too baby." 

 


End file.
